As mobile content recording devices have become ubiquitous, oftentimes, a common event is recorded concurrently by a plurality of device users. For example, during a concert, sports game or newsworthy event, respective attendees may record the event from different perspectives. However, the attendees may not be aware of the other device users recording the event, or if they are aware, don't have access to their recordings. Furthermore, even if they had access to the other users' recordings, they have to manually try to align the other users' recordings to their own recording of the event in order to view the recordings concurrently or merge them together.